


Tough love

by svedballe



Category: Metal Gear, Østerskov Efterskole - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Humor, Impregnation, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sasuage party, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, You don't need to know what Østerskov Efterskole is to read this masterpiece, sex dungeon, Østerskov Efterskole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedballe/pseuds/svedballe
Summary: It was a quiet afternoon, spring break had just begun. The moon lighted up the streets, along with the street lights. A cold yet refreshing breeze blew across Y/N's face. He was walking home from training, when he saw a hobo on the street corner. The hobo looked at the ground with cold and expressionless eyes. The hobo didn’t have any clothes on at all, except the cardboard box he was carrying around his waist. It was very chilly outside,  Y/N noticed that, looking at the hobos hard and pointy nipples. The hobo had a sign infront of him that said “Will do anything for food”. Y/N couldn’t help feeling empathy for the hungry, deprived hobo. He moved his hand down into his pocket, searching for some spare change. All he had in his right pocket was a pack of condoms and an old piece of chewing gum.





	1. Charity pays off

It was a quiet afternoon, spring break had just begun. The moon lighted up the streets, along with the street lights. A cold yet refreshing breeze blew across Y/N's face. He was walking home from training, when he saw a hobo on the street corner. The hobo looked at the ground with cold and expressionless eyes. The hobo didn’t have any clothes on at all, except the cardboard box he was carrying around his waist. It was very chilly outside,  Y/N noticed that, looking at the hobos hard and pointy nipples. The hobo had a sign infront of him that said “Will do anything for food”. Y/N couldn’t help feeling empathy for the hungry, deprived hobo. He moved his hand down into his pocket, searching for some spare change. All he had in his right pocket was a pack of condoms and an old piece of chewing gum. In his left pocket he found a few coins, and tossed them into the cup in front of the hobo. The hobo looked up in surprise, as if he hadn’t noticed that  Y/N were standing in front of him. He had long beautiful brown curly hair, and even though he was homeless he seemed surprisingly clean. He smelled of newly blossomed roses on a summer day. His eyes were brown and very cloudy. It was as though he wasn’t looking directly at  Y/N but beside him. It felt weird. He was thin, but still had a tight muscular six pack. Y/N's heart skipped a beat or two as he looked further down. He felt uneasy and his breathing became heavier. Sweat were pouring down from his forehead and he couldn’t find the right words to say. He felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside him, that he had never felt before. Y/N most definitely believed in love at first sight, but he didn’t think it would be like this. Y/N has never had these kind of feelings for another man, as he thought he only liked girls. He had always been disgusted by males. Sure he had male friends, but when he thought of them sexually or if he saw male spit, he became hesitant and disgusted. But that were soon to be changed. Even though it was a man it didn’t matter one single bit, all that mattered was that he was in love. Their eyes met, and they stared into each other's eyes, for what felt like an eternity. Felt as like time stopped and everything around them became irrelevant. None of them said anything through all this time, but it wasn't awkward in the least. Their eyes spoke the words for them.

After a long silence they both realised eyes couldn’t talk, so the hobo took the initiative and said.

“ _Hello there, i’m Snake”._

Y/N's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Could it be? Y/N spoke nervously

 _“Are you.. Are you that Snake? From Metal gear solid!?_ ”

Snake looked surprised as if he didn’t expect someone to know him.

“ _Wow you actually know me, that was unexpected._ ” He said as he let out a faint chuckle of satisfaction.

“ _By the way, thanks for the change.”_ He said as if he almost forget he got some money from  Y/N.

“ _I didn’t catch your name. You got one?”_ Snake continued.

“ _I..I’m_ Y/N _…. Nice to meet you!”_ Y/N replied nervously and shy.

A moment passed and Y/N didn’t know what to say to his long beloved idol, he just stood there in silence and admired him. Snake looked back, biting his lower lip and looked further down Y/N's body. A look of arousement was painted all over Snakes face. In before Y/N knew it, he had the exact same face. Y/N smiled and nervously wrapped his arm around his other arm. He wasn’t used to these kind of things. Yet he took the courage to look him in the eyes again, showing a flirty smile. His feet and lips were trembling with anticipation. They both knew exactly where this was going, yet neither of them objected in any way.

Y/N took the first step and said unsure of himself.

“ _It’s really cold out here. Why don’t we head back to my place and.. I don’t know. Like... yo..You could spend the night. If you want to of course._ ”

Snake showed Y/N a broad smile as he said “ _That would be great_ ”.

They both smiled passionately, and walked home to Y/N's house together. The way home were lit up by the moon, as it slowly made it’s way across the sky.


	2. A night to remember

After the short walk they both arrived at Y/N's house, luckily for both of them, neither of his parents were home. They both wiped off their feet on the doormat, before they stepped in. They sat down on the couch. A few minutes passed, and neither of them said anything. But it wasn’t like before, Y/N were even more nervous, he barely even knew the guy and now he is in his house. The awkward silence between the two was unbearable. Suddenly Y/N looked over at Snake and their eyes met. He looked into Snakes beautiful brown eyes, that had suddenly become more lively.  Y/N’s cheeks got red and a chill rolled down his neck. Y/N couldn’t control his own thoughts, because of the unusual situation he was in. He looked at Snakes big soft lips, he couldn’t help but get a little bulge in his pants.

_ “Wanna take a shower?” _ Y/N said with a stone cold face.

Being lost in his erotic thoughts, he didn’t realise what he just said before Snake replied.

“ _ Sure.”  _

Y/N blushed and made an awkward smile as he didn't expect that kind of answer. They both stood up and walked to the bathroom. When they arrived at the door, they stopped.

“ _ Don’t come in until i’m ready, okay?”  _ Said Y/N like a schoolgirl in a weird tentacle hentai.

He closed the door before Snake could enter, then dropped his clothes and got in the shower. Feeling the hot water on his back, and the thought that Snake would be joining him soon, made him begin exploring himself. He accidentally let out a little moan. As Snake were left behind outside the door, he decided it would be about time to join Y/N in the shower. Snake opened the door just slightly and peeked in on Y/N. He was met with a magnificent sight of  Y/N masturbating furiously. Y/N hadn’t noticed that Snake were watching him. Snake entered quietly and slithered out of his cardboard box, then joined Y/N in the shower. He embraced  Y/N from behind. In surprise Y/N let out a little scream as he felt something hard and warm hit his right butt cheek.

“ _ Well hello there big boy.”  _ Said Y/N in his best sexy batman voice.

_ “Mind if i join you?”  _ Said Snake in response.

“ _ Isn’t that a bit too late to ask now?” _ Said Y/N with a cheeky tone in his voice.

Without further ado Snake began groping  Y/N’s man boobs, with his big rough hands. His moobs were surprisingly small and soft. Feeling the rough and well used hands turned Y/N

on, and his nipples got hard. Y/N let out a slight moan as his nipple got pinched.

“ _ Sorry i’m only an a-cup.”  _ Said Y/N in a quiet sincere voice.

_ “I like em’ small.”  _ Said Snake reassuring.

One hand was groping  Y/N’s man boobs and the other began moving down to Y/N’s junk. As the fingers touched the foreskin of Y/N’s junk, it became even larger. Snake moved his hand back and forth, faster and faster. It was much more enjoyable than doing it himself,  Y/N thought. Y/N moved his hand behind his back where Snake were standing, and returned the favor on Snakes long slimy reptile. They stood there for a moment jerking each other off. It was nice. After a dozen pulls Y/N reached his limit, and shouted 

“ _ I’m cumming Snake! Faster faster!” _

Hot white liquid ejected out of Y/N’s penis and poured all over the bathroom floor.

But Snake wasn’t satisfied yet and moved closer to Y/N’s butthole.

He grabbed his penis and quickly informed “ _ i’m coming in!” _

Y/N said nervously “ _ Okay, but please be gentle, it’s my first time.” _

But even though hearing  Y/N’s request, Snake wasn’t gentle. He shoved his hot pounding, penis inside Y/N’s tight butthole. Y/N let out a gasp of pain, blood came out from Y/N’s crammed butthole. A few drops of blood landed on Snakes bloodthirsty predator of a penis, and it really turned him on. He began moving back and forth slowly. The slow performance only lasted a few seconds though, before he began to move at the speed of light. 

“ _ Right there, don’t stop!”  _ Y/N said in a loud, crackling voice.

All this pain and enjoyment was too much for Y/N to bear. Yet he couldn’t help to think of the hemorrhoids he was gonna get once this was over. One hand were jerking Y/N off, the other groping his man boobs, all together while getting repeatedly fucked in the ass. Quite literally. They both reached their breaking point. 

Y/N yelled at the top of his lungs“ _ I think i’m gonna lose my mind!”  _

Snake stopped for a few moments. Then layed Y/N down on the shower tiles where his cum were. It was all over the floor, like a carpet of jizz. His back were sticking to the glue-like cum, and he couldn’t get up. Snake sat down on his knees then he began again, fucking him in the butt. Snake accidentally let out a big moan, well it was actually more like a loud roar. Then he went even faster.

Until suddenly Snake stopped for a secound then yelled “ _ I’m gonna cum! _ ” 

In the last moments of their heat spreading sexual intercourse, Snake used all his last strength to deal one big final thrust into Y/N, and that was all it took. Y/N shouted in what he knew were his last moments, “Don’t pull out!”

Before he knew it liquid snake poured out of  Y/N’s asshole in large waves. Snakes cum stuck to Y/N butt hair and pubes. His insides were filled up with hot liquid. It was the best feeling both Y/N and Snake had felt for a very long time.

After what had been their first bonding moment, they cleaned up the bathroom and got dressed.

“ _ Hey, sorry for going all out on you like that, must’ve hurt.” Snake  _ apologised

“ _ It’s totally okay Snake, i don’t mind getting hurt as long as it’s by you.”  _ Said Y/N in response.

Y/N made dinner for both of them and after they went to bed, together.


	3. Carnivals aren't for children

A few days later Snake and Y/N decided to go on a date at the local carnival. They agreed to meet at the bus stop, since Snake couldn’t bring his sledge dogs to the city.

Y/N arrived a half an hour before they agreed on, because he was so excited. Impatiently he waited, checking his phone every now and then. After some time Y/N spotted Snake running in the distance in his new acquired clothes. He was wearing a tight shirt and jeans. You could see his six pack through his sweaty shirt, and his muscular breasts bouncing up and down as he was running towards the bus stop. As Y/N were lost in his erotic thoughts, without realizing it he got a boner. Before he knew it Snake were standing beside him.

He noticed his awkward boner and said. 

“ _ Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” _

Y/N blushed immensely then quickly took Snakes hand and squeezed it tight. They both smiled to each other as they walked onto the bus. On the way to the carnival they talked their hearts out, It felt as though Y/N had finally found his soulmate.

They arrived at the front gate of the carnival. It was a beautiful day outside, though a little cloudy. It were filled to the brim with people of all ages. There was a lot of different rides and shops. 

“ _ Wanna go take a picture?”  _ Snake asked.

Y/N nodded as they walked hand in hand, Snake leading the way. Inside the shopping mart they found a small photo booth beside a coffee shop. They entered the photobooth, Snake put the few coins Y/N gave him the day before. He selected the picture option for couples. Snake swinged his arm around Y/N's neck and smiled. Y/N made a super kawaii pose and smiled to the camera in the wall. After a few pictures had been taken, Snake started kissing Y/N's neck.  Y/N tried pushing Snake away as he said embarrassed.

“ _ No Snake we can’t do that here! _ ”

Snake ignored what Y/N said, when Snake wanted something he was gonna get it. He began pulling Y/N’s pants down, as he pulled down his own. Y/N saw Snakes huge solid snake, appearing out of it’s hideout. It was very crammed in the 1x2 room. Snake pushed Y/N over the bench they were sitting on, and began spanking his butt. The pictures kept getting taken. It was very awkward for Y/N, and you could clearly hear the moaning and pounding from the outside. But that turned Snake on even more. He turned Y/N over and slammed his penis inside Y/N’s butt. It didn't hurt as much as last time, this time it was more pleasure than pain. 

“ _ Stop Snake we can’t do it here, kids can hear it from the outside!”  _ Screamed Y/N in a very girly voice.

Snaked turned Y/N around on the stomach, fucking him in the ass, while fondling his man tities. Y/N couldn’t help but get turned on.

And yelled “ _ Faster Snake faster!”  _

As he requested, Snake moved faster and faster. Snake pulled out right before it was time, and cummed all over  Y/N’s stomach. 

“ _ It’s so nice and warm, next time i want it inside me.”  _ Demanded Y/N charmingly.

“ _ As you wish _ ”.

On that note Snake began again. Y/N hadn’t finished yet and was happy it wasn’t over. While they were going, a woman came in, holding several pictures of Y/N and Snake making love. 

She said in a loud angry voice “ _ You two, what do you think you’re doing in here? This isn’t a whorehouse this a carnival for kids! What kind of sick sinful people would do this? _ !”

Snake didn’t pull out, as he was caught in the act. He just looked the woman right in the eyes, starring straight into her soul. 

Then said calm and scary “ _ I’m just a man who’s good at what he does, fucking _ ”.

Y/N were laying down on his back, with Snake’s snake inside him, watching all this happened while not saying a word. The woman took a step back, looking very disgusted and afraid. 

She ran away while yelling “ _ I’m gonna call the police! _ ”

Snake said in a calm voice “ _ Well we better get out of here, or we’ll get in trouble.”  _

Y/N nodded saying “ _ Uh-huh.”.  _

Y/N cleaned himself, and they leaved the festival barely escaping the police. They arrived on the bus home.

“ _ That was very fun, i had a great time Snake.  _ Y/N said happily.

_ “Yea, let’s do it some other time.”  _ Snake said in a sexy voice as he winked to Y/N.

They both smiled and kissed each other.


	4. A happy return

The spring break were over, Y/N was happy to get back to Østerskov Efterskole to see his friends again, but still a little sad that he wasn't going to be able to see Snake everyday anymore. He arrived sunday afternoon at the school. He greeted all his long missed friends with a hug, and began unpacking. 

Mads came into the room yelling “ _ Sausage party!”  _ Then after realising that wasn’t enough to start a conversation, he added _ “Hi  _ Y/N _ , had a good holiday? _ ”

Y/N went and hugged Mads and pinched his butt a little. As they were very good friends. 

“ _ I had a great holiday! Oh and Mads guess what.”  _ Said Y/N happily.

Mads responded “ _ What, don’t tell you started playing that disgusting anime dating simulator like Jacob. _ ”

“ _ No even better” Said  _  Y/N  _ “i lost my virginity, you owe me pizza _ !”. 

“ _ What! No way. You really did? Well shit, i thought you would be at least 25 before that would happen.”  _ Replied Mads both happy for Y/N but Still a little envious. “ _ Well how was it?”  _ Asked Mads.

Y/N didn’t know how to explain it as it wasn’t with a woman. Y/N hadn’t yet accepted that he was into guys

“ _ It… it hurt i guess.” _ Said Y/N unsure and quiet. 

“ _ What? Really does it hurt? I only thought it hurt for the woman.” _ Said Mads suspicious.

Before Mads could ask anymore, the door slammed open. One would think it would be August, but it wasn’t. It was someone Mads hadn’t met. It was Snake that came in. Y/N were very surprised and rushed over and gave Snake a big bear hug.

_ “Snake! What are you doing here?” _ Said Y/N happily.

_ “I was in the area, and i thought i’d drop by and say hi.” _ Replied Snake, smiling.

“Aah okay, i’m glad you did. _ ” _ Said Y/N.

“ _ No problem, i’d better get to bed though, i have to work early tomorrow.”  _ Said Snake causally.

_ “ That’s alright. Glad you dropped by, even though only for a few minutes! See you!” _ Shouted  Y/N while Snake were walking out the door. 

Snake raised a hand as a goodbye as he walked off. On that note Y/N and Mads went to bed too.

The next day Y/N woke up as Snake shaked him.

_ “Hey, get up you.”  _ Whispered Snake.

Y/N lat out an annoyed and tired moan of disapproval. He sat up and stretched his arm out, releasing a big yawn. Then he wiped his eyes as he checked his phone. 

“ _ Why did you wake me up so early, it’s in the middle of the night.”  _  Said Y/N tired.

_ “Because i have something to show you, hurry up and get dressed _ _. _ _ ” _ Said Snake cheerfully and excited.

Y/N got dressed quickly, still only half awake. Snake grabbed his hand and leaded the way. It was 4:32 in the night, and the halls were completely empty. As though life had been sucked out of them. It was very quiet and you could hear every footstep they took. The birds were chirping outside, even though the sun hadn't rose yet. They walked to the main entrance of the school, then went outside. By the containers outside there was a garage. Snake slid the door open to the garage and entered. He pushed the light switch. The light flickered a few times, before they were able to see anything. As the lights stopped flickering, Y/N was met with a disturbing sight. The walls were covered in all sorts different tools, not for construction but for sexual business. Dildos, Whips, chains, handcuffs, hooks, saws and all sorts of other sexual tools. A lone cupboard were standing to the side of the room and a chair were standing in the middle of the room, with two chains hanging from the ceiling above it. The walls and floor were made of hard cold concrete. The whole thing looked like something out of Fifty shades of grey.

“ _ Well, what do you think?”  _ Asked Snake proud.

Y/N didn’t really know how to respond to all this. It was a lot to take in so early in the morning. Besides he wasn’t into these kind of things at all. But he couldn’t say that to Snake, he probably spent half the night setting this up. Y/N would just have to endure it for now. For Snakes sake.

“ _ It.. It looks great!”   _ Said Y/N not even convincing himself.

“ _ Wait.. Snake didn’t you say you had work in the morning. Should we really be doing this now?”  _ Y/N asked trying to escape the inevitable

“ _ It’s fine. It’s fine.. This is my work. _ .” Snake said in a monotone voice.

_ “Anyway let’s get started. I can’t wait!” _ said Snake excited.

“ _ O.. Okay. Guess there’s no avoiding it. But Snake plea… Please be gentle!”  _ Said Y/N blushing.

Snake closed the door behind them, locking it with 5 different locks. He walked over to Y/N, grabbing his chin as he looked him deep in the eyes. Snakes eyes were filled with lust, and he almost forgot to control himself. Y/N couldn’t recognize Snake at all, and was paralyzed with fear. 

“ _ You’re so cute when you’re afraid.”  _ Said Snake with a creepy smile on his lips.

He moved his lips closer to  Y/N’s and kissed him. That calmed Y/N down a little bit. He then began undressing him. As Y/N did the same to Snake. Still in the kiss Snake moved Y/N over to the chair, and pushed him onto it. Breaking apart the kiss Snake grabbed the chains from the ceiling, and tied them tight around Y/N’'s hands.

“ _ Not so tight Snake, it hurts!”  _ Said Y/N frustrated.

Snake had a blank and emotionless expression and didn’t even notice Y/N’s complaint. He walked over to the cupboard and opened the drawer. The noise of metal hitting each other echoed through the large empty garage. Snake hummed a joyful melody while searching for just the right tool he should use first.

“ _ What should we start with?”  _ said Snake to himself.

“ _ Oh yea that's right we should definitely start with this, and this.. Aaand this one”  _ A broad smile filled the expressionless face, as he pulled out the things he needed. He walked over to  Y/N holding a gag ball, he strapped it around Y/N's neck. Y/N didn’t really like it but still didn’t object in any way. He gargled getting the big round ball inside his mouth, saliva gathered around the ball, as he couldn’t control his liquids. Snake couldn’t help twitch a little by the sight of Y/N struggling. Snake walked slowly up behind him, watching him careful. Snake unzipped his pants and walked over to Y/N.He pulled down Y/N's pants without a second thought.

_ “Snake d..d...Don’t! It’s too soon for that kind of thing!”  _ Gargled Y/N barely being able to speak.

Snake thought it over quickly and realised it would indeed be too early for the snake to eat it's prey. He Instead swiftly thrusted two fingers inside  Y/N’s asshole. It wasn't as tight as it was the first time they did it. After all the usage his asshole has became quite loose, it was a big difference since the first time they made love. He repeatedly pushed his fingers back and forth with ease. Y/N’s breath rapidly changed to a quick pace, as Snake went further in. Suddenly the whole hand were inside and Y/N let out a big moan of pain, that was slightly silenced by the gag ball. Good thing it was so early in the morning and people couldn’t hear what they were doing. Snake decided it was enough fisting for now, and pulled out his hand. He walked around Y/N holding the hand he used out to the side, it was filled with a combination of blood, sweat and poop left overs.Y/N  looked down, he was tired and worn out.  Snake removed the gag ball then brushed Y/N’s lips with the hand that he had used. He looked him deep in the eyes and then kissed him. Snake backed away from the kiss.

_ “Ready again, or are we going too hard?”  _ Asked Snake breaking out of his lustful madness.

_ “It… It’s okay Snake, because i love you.”  _ Said Y/N with a tear in his eye.

Snake nodded and winked back at Y/N.

He removed the chains from Y/N's hands and he fell down. All the muscles in Y/N's arms and legs were sore. Snake pulled out a short red rope. He bended  Y/N’s knees and tied each leg separately together, and his bended legs became small stumps that couldn’t stand on their own. Because of that his ass was spread out as wide as possible. Snake walked behind Y/N, grabbing his inner thighs and pulled his legs even further apart. The rope tightened around his legs, leaving burn marks all over his legs. Y/N who were crawling on all four, started to feel a hot burning sensation around his butt. It was Snake he had pulled down his pants and his hard burning hot cock were pounding the outside of Y/N’s butt. The slapping sounds Snakes cock made, echoed through the entire building. Y/N moaned like the bitch he was.

“ _ Snake just put it in, i can’t wait any longer!” _ Y/N screamed.

Snake grabbed his hard venomous snake and pried it in slowly. Y/N eyes became teary as the pain commenced in his butthole. But it only lasted for a short while, as he began to move back and forth, the pain turned to pure pleasure. Snake grabbed his arms and held them stretched out behind Y/N’s back. He had Y/N in a completely locked position. Even if he wanted to move, he wouldn’t be able to move an inch. As Snake saw that he utterly dominated Y/N, he began going faster. The sound of the hard meat repeatedly hitting Y/N's innards, turned them both on. 

_ “Please cum on my back this time.”  _ Y/N quickly said, before the big wave of semen Snake were about to unload, came.

Snake quickly pulled out his family maker from Y/N’s butt, and grabbed it. He pulled back his skin quickly as he began unloading all over  Y/N’s back. He looked back towards Snake, as the tsunami from his soulmate’s dick, released it’s furry. It squirted in streams all over Y/N’s body, he got semen in his right eye and his mouth.

_ “Wow you’re a good shot.”  _  Y/N complemented. 

_ “Thanks i hear that a lot.”  _ Snake replied with a smirk.

Snake untied Y/N and wiped his back and face with a handkerchief. 

_ “Sorry i went a little rough in there, i get carried away easily by this sort of thing.”  _ Snake apologised.

“ _ It’s okay, i actually kind of like it when you’re like that.”  _ Y/N said lying a little .But being too nice to say otherwise.

“ _ Anyway we better clean up and get back to school, it’s almost time for the morning protocol.”  _ Snake said taking responsibility.

Y/N nodded and they cleaned up and went to Y/N's room just in time and nobody noticed they were gone for 2 hours.


	5. A turn of event

After the eventful night they both shared, Snake went home and Y/N stayed at the school. Several days passed and nothing particular special happened to Y/N, expect the usual weird stuff they do at Østerskov Efterskole. One morning Y/N woke up and felt really nauseous and dizzy, so he ran to bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
“You okay there buddy?” Asked Mads who were woken up by the noise.  
“Ye.. Yea i’m fine just feeling a little dizzy.” Y/N replied wiping of his mouth.  
They both went back to bed and slept the rest of the night.  
Several weeks went like this, he had morning dizziness every morning. But the strange thing is he wasn’t sick, not at all. One morning just after Y/N were done puking, Mads appeared in the doorway.  
“I’ve been meant to ask you this since you throw up every morning. So here goes.” Mads took a deep breath and asked.  
“You don’t have bulimia do you?”   
Y/N laughed at Mads question, then said.  
“Don’t worry, i don’t have bulimia, anorexia neither am I pregnant.” They both laughed it off.  
“Good good, was just a little worried for a second.” Mads said and went to bed again.  
But then it hit him. What if he was pregnant. He has been together with Snake a lot lately doing indecent acts. Not once have Snake had rubber on. It certainly was a possibility. Y/N not knowing who he could ask about this sort of thing, decided to go buy a pregnancy test in the nearest supermarket. The cashier looked a little odd at him when he bought it, but that didn’t bother him too much. He went back to his room. Then went to the bathroom with his test. He sat on the toilet and just looked at the box. What if he was pregnant, what would Snake say. He thought to himself. I’m only 17 how am i supposed to raise a child? Y/N slapped himself on the cheek, and whispered to himself.  
“Get it together man! You don’t know if it’s true until you’ve tested it.”   
He ripped open the box with panicked movements. Then proceeded to pull of his pants and pee on the test. He waited a while nervously considering the future if he was gonna have a child. It beeped and he looked at the test. It showed three pictures of smileys. Wait.. Does that mean.. He looked over at the torn up box and scoped the information on the back. Three smileys means positive. He threw away the test in an outburst of rage. He punched the door as hard as he could, then quickly pulled it back as it hurt like hell. He crawled over to the corner sitting in fetal position, and cried. After a few hours he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t tell anyone. What would they think, what would Snake think? Would he leave him?  
Several weeks passed, and he hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy. Sometimes it were difficult,Y/N didn’t like to keep secrets, since he was a very open person, who usually just spoke his mind. He hadn’t talked to Snake in almost 3 weeks. Snake had tried to contact Y/N long ago but after what he found out, how were he supposed to face Snake?   
Speaking of the devil, Snake called. Y/N in his deep thoughts panicked and answered the phone.   
“Hello Snake speaking.”   
“H...Hi..” A long pause appeared between the two.  
“So is everything alright? You didn’t pick up all the other times i called.” Snake asked curious and a little mad.  
“We..Well i have had a lot on my mind lately… I.. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Y/N replied distant.   
“Come on, you can tell me anything. We’re lovers right, that’s what they do, talk about their problems.” Snake insisted.  
“What is it you don’t get… I. I don’t want to talk about it!” Y/N yelled.  
“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to talk about it, i just want to help you!” Snake yelled desperately trying to calm him down.  
“You’re always like this, bossing me around all the time! You can’t control MY life!” Y/N uncontrollably yelled without thinking.  
A silence followed as Y/N had hit a soft spot.  
“Sorry Snake I.. I didn’t.. I didn’t me…”  
Y/N got interrupted before he could finish.   
“You know what, if you really feel that way i don’t….”  
Snake took a deep breath.  
“I don’t think i can do this anymore.”  
“Snake… Please I…” Y/N said quietly, trying to save their relationship.  
“Just… Just tell me what’s wrong.. Please.” Snake slowly and patiently said.  
There is no way around it.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
The words hang in the air for a few seconds.  
“Well there you go I said it. I didn’t know how to tell you, so i just threw it out there, i’m sorry.” Y/N said in a semi-loud tone.  
“I..I….. I don’t know what to say.. I’m…” Snake suddenly went quiet.  
“What is it, tell me.” Y/N said waiting for an answer.  
“I.. I don’t.. I can’t..”  
Snake exhaled then said quietly.  
“Sorry.”  
He hung up. Without any warning, he just hung up.  
“You.. You idiot!” Y/N yelled, alone in his room. He threw the phone on the ground, then jumped onto the bed crying his eyes out. Did Snake just break up? What about the child? Should he get an abortion? All these questions ran through Y/N's head as he fell asleep.


	6. Confusion

It’s been 3 days since then. 3 days since Snake left Y/N. His stomach has begun forming a bulge. In a few weeks or so you would be able to see that he was carrying a baby. His heart had been broken, but he had learned to control his outbursts of crying. There were only two options, either he kept the baby and raised it by himself, or he get an abortion. Y/N had already accepted that Snake wasn’t coming back, but it still made him sad to think about. But should he really get an abortion, isn’t that almost the same as killing, he thought to himself. As dumb as he were. He wondered about it all night long.

Two more days went by and Y/N had decided. It’s now or never. He grabbed his purse and phone then rushed out the door. Mads quickly stopped him in his tracks.

 _“ Where are you going in such a hurry?”_ Mads asked worried.

Y/N looked down, then said determined.

“ _I’m going to the hospital.”_

 _“Wait are you alright?!”_ Mads asked.

He didn’t get any reply from Y/N, as he ran out the door, pushing Mads aside.

Mads shouted after him, but that didn’t stop him.

Y/N ran all the way to the hospital. He went through the automatic sliding doors, at the entrance. At the reception they sat a small creepy man, who looked asian in an odd way. She had green hair and had an asian boy look, altogether she looked a bit like a broccoli.

“ _Hi i’m Isac, what can i do you for?”  H_ e asked in a screeching and annoyed voice.

 _“Could I… Can… I want to have an abortion_!” Y/N said unsure.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow but didn’t seem to care too much.

He typed something on her computer and stood up.

“ _Well alright, I ain’t judging no one. Follow me.”_ She said in a southern accent.

They both walked to a room with a sign on it that said “Doctor Schmidt.” The man knocked on the door to the office.

“ _Come in.”_ A voice said from inside.

Y/N opened the door and sat on a chair by the doctors desk.

 _“You want to get an abortion, am i correct?”_ The doctor asked.

“ _Yes.”_ Y/N replied with a little doubt.

“ _We get a lot of these kind of request so don’t you worry one bit. We’re tried it a hundreds times.”_ The doctor said reassuring.

 _“Just sign these papers and we can get started.”_ He continued.

Y/N nodded and took the pen. The doctor prepared the syringe with the morphine. Y/N were about to write his name down when the door suddenly slammed open.

“ _Stop! Don’t do it!”_

It was Snake. What was he doing here? Snake grabbed Y/N’s hand, and turned him to face him.

 _“Wha..What are you doing here Snake?”_ Y/N asked in a surprised yet a little happy tone.

Sweat were dripping from Snakes forehead as if he had ran all the way here.

 _“I ca… I came to see you.”_ Snake said pausing to gasp for air.

Y/N’s eyes widened by the unexpected answer.

“ _We broke up, Snake.. It's over.”_  Y/N said hopelessly.

Snake grabbed Y/N’s hands and held them tight.

“ _i’m sorry for hanging up like that.. I really am. I just didn't know how to respond.”_ Snake said and looked Y/N passionately in the eyes.

“ _I.. I thought it over, and I want us to have the baby!”_ Said Snake as a tear rolled  down his chin.

“ _Snake… I really thought you leaved me. I... I don’t know if i can forgive you.”_

Y/N looked down at his stomach, touching it. A tiny kick came from the foster, inside.

“ _Look i understand how you feel, but please.. reconsider.. Let’s just get together again.”_ Snake pleaded.

Y/N _.. I love you!”_ Shouted Snake to seal the deal.

A quick pause went by, by the sudden statement

 _“This… This is the first time you have said you loved me. And I… I think i still love you too”_  Y/N said.

Drops of water fell from his eyes.Y/N wriggled himself out of Snake's grip, and hugged him as tightly as he could, and Snake hugged back. Several minutes went by like this. The doctor stood in the corner of the room smiling at the two.

 _“I’ve really missed moments like these”_ Snake whispered to Y/N.

_“Me too Snake.. Me too”_

Y/N dropped the pen and kissed Snake.

“let's go home” Snake said.

They walked out the door holding hands.

Y/N looked back at the doctor and said

_“Sorry for the trouble, sir.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, i’m just glad it worked out for you two lovebirds.”_ He smiled and waved them goodbye.


	7. The start of something beautiful

“ _ It hurts! It fucking hurts!” _ Y/N screamed in pain.

“ _ Make it stop.! Snake make it stop!” _

_ “It will be over soon, calm down.”  _ Snake said mildly annoyed.

“ _ I can’t take it anymore!” _ Y/N complained.

_ “We’re almost there. Only two blocks away from the hospital, now.”  _ Snake said.

Snake were driving faster than allowed, going 90 km/h on a city road.

_ “I can’t believe we’re finally gonna have the baby!”  _ Said Snake really excited.

“ _ Just fucking drive and shut the hell up! I can’t endure this pain for a second longer!”  _  Y/N screamed even more hysterically.

Snake went completely quiet. He stared awkward over at Y/N, making a cheeky grin. 

“ _ You are so cute when you’re angry”  _ Snake joked _. _

Before Y/N could slap Snake they arrived at the hospital. Snake rushed over to open the car door to assist Y/N. They slowly made their way inside. Just as they were about to call for a doctor a bed came rolling with 4 nurses steering it. Snake helped lift Y/N up on the bed, and they all rolled him off to a room.

“ _ Just keep breathing. In and out, in and out.”  _ One of the nurses said.

another nurse helped get his pants off, and spread his legs. 

“ _ Push push push! Now breathe in and out. And push.” _ The nurse said again.

” _ Arrrrgh! I think there’s two babies!”  _ Y/N screamed in agony.

Snake bended over slightly to look to see if he was right. Seeing his anus spread out like that, kind of turned Snake on.

“ _ Oh my god, you’re right it’s twins!” _ Snake said surprised but still a little turned on.

“ _ No fucking shit i’m right, it hurts like hell!” _ Y/N screamed. 

The nurse looked inside too, and said.

“ _ No wait it....”  _ The nurse got interrupted by Y/N’s yelling.

“ _ It’s out! It’s out!”  _ Y/N exhaled quickly, catching his breath.

A bloody mess of a meat pile came out, together with several liters of blood.

“ _ Oh no.. No.. this wasn’t supposed to happen.”  _ Snake cried in despair. 

“ _ Snake! Snake, what is wrong? Tell me!” _

_ “It’s.. It's d..” Snake got interrupted by the nurse. _

_ “Don’t worry it’s just the placenta, it’s completely normal to poop it out before the child”  _ She laughed at their ignorance.

They both smiled relieved.

A scream of pain echoed through the room again. The labor started once again.

”I can see it’s head! Push, push!” The nurse cheered him on.

Y/N used all the strength he had left to push one final time. The baby flew out of Y/N butt like a cannon ball, the nurse caught it just before it hit the ground.

“ _ it's a boy!”  _ Snake said unbelievably happy.

“ _ Come here! Bring him here!”  _

The nurse handed over the baby to Y/N.

Y/N lifted his shirt and nursed the baby. The baby were red and smiled when it got the nipple in it’s mouth. Snake took Y/N's hand and smiled to both him and the baby.

 

**_4 years later…_ **

  
  


It was a delightful summer day, the sun were shining down at the new build house on Fett Street 04.

“ _ Daddy, daddy! Can you do the airplane again? Pleaseeee.”  _

_ “Okay but only this once, Daryl.” Snake chuckled. _

Snake lifted Daryl up onto his shoulders and ran through the house with his arms spread out, making airplane noises. The cheerful and innocent laughter of a child, filled the entire house with joy. 

“ _ You two, no running in in the house.” _ Y/N lectured, smiling.

“Sorry mom” Daryl And Snake both said simultaneously.

“ _ Come on down dinner’s ready!”  _ Y/N _ said. _

Snake sat Darryl down, then walked over to Y/N. He gave him a kiss then hugged him from behind. Y/N leaned his head against Snakes chest. Snake slid his hands over Y/N's big  impregnated stomach, then looked down into his eyes and smiled.

“ _ I love you, never forget that” _

_ “I know Snake.. I know.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction started as a joke to my friend. He dared me to write a fanfiction about him and his favorite character. If i did he would read it infront of the school. And he did.  
> This is my first and probably the only fanfiction i will ever write. I wrote all 13 pages while sitting on the toilet, over the course of two months.


End file.
